


a little stardust in your eyes

by RainPhee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it was accidentally in love im so sorry but its such a klance song), Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, again that's just a given, also ill have u know i wrote this fic listening to a song from the shrek soundtrack, gays in space, i project myself too much onto lance, keith is gay, lance and i, lance is bi, more later maybe - Freeform, so he'll probably have some very adhd-like qualities in this fic, so very fluffy, we're very similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPhee/pseuds/RainPhee
Summary: Lance used to believe in love at first sight. Hell, he had formed quite a few crushes at a mere glance.But the way he fell in love this time was different. It was slow, and sweet, and agonizingly tedious. Yet there was no escaping it now.Keith's eyes held galaxies in them, galaxies that Lance was itching to get lost in.A oneshot that ended up having more to it later.





	1. stuck in my head is a picture of you

When the hell did Keith Kogane's face become so damn  _pretty?_

Now, don't get Lance wrong, Keith had always been a good-looking man. Lance had an eye for those of both sexes, and the red Paladin was definitely a fine specimen. But at the time of that observation, it hadn't been like  _this._ You could admit that someone was aesthetically pleasing without really being besotted with them.

But this, this absolute  _fuckery_ that was the body and face of Keith, this was so much different.

The first time Lance noticed it was on the training deck. All of the Paladins had to work together at  _some_ point, and it was Lance and Keith's turn.

By that point, thank God, they were already friends. Lance was finally getting over himself and mumbling that "fine, we  _did_ have a bonding moment, jesus fuck Keith," and he was beginning to... enjoy spending time around him? Keith could actually be pretty funny when he wanted to be. Who knew.

"Ey, samurai, wanna turn over here for a second and help a pal out?" Lance was practically screeching, the gladiator having him practically pinned to the wall. He may have been an excellent marksman, but wow, was he shitty in close quarters.

That was a horrible innuendo.

"I gotcha!" Keith yelled back over the sound of clanking metal and screeching. Lance panted as he tried- and occasionally failed- to avoid the thrusts of the gladiator's staff. Wincing as he got slammed with it again, Lance prepared himself to materialise his bayard and at least  _try_ to push his way past the robot.

It didn't go quite as planned.

He succeeded in pushing the gladiator, that was for sure. He just pushed it right back onto Keith's sword, impaling it. And falling over at the same time.

Right into Keith's arms, toppling them both to the floor.

Oh shit.

Lance found himself pinning the red Paladin to the ground, their noses practically brushing each other's. Keith looked just as shocked as Lance felt, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

Since when did he look so...  _adorable_ with big eyes and a look of confusion on his face? And since when were Keith's eyes so mesmerizing? 

Lance was gifted to a full-on view of those eyes, for the first time. And  _wow._ How had he not noticed how  _purple_ they were? And so deep, too, striped with lighter bands of the color that were their softest just at the edges of his pupils. Sparks of light and dark danced in his irises, making his eyes seem like they held a whole galaxy inside them, splashed with stardust.

_Wow._

"Uh, uh, sorry man!" Lance stammered, attempting to push himself up and slipping to knock his chin on Keith's chest. He whined as he rubbed at his chin, then looked up, seeing Keith staring at him with those wide, beautiful eyes.

Silence. 

Oh, oh no. Had he fucked up? He had fucked up. And he couldn't get a grip on the floor, and he kept slipping, and their goddamn hips were touching now and his nose was in Keith's neck and-

Keith began to laugh.

Lance looked up in confusion to see the other Paladin, his chest shaking and tears bubbling at the corners of his eyes, and Lance began to grin too.

"Don't mock me!" Lance mock-protested, bringing his arms up to pillow underneath his jaw and giving Keith the best pouty face he could possibly manage. "It's your fault, ya dingus!"

Keith looked down at his chest where Lance lay, and gave him a smile so sweet that Lance was sure his heart had just stopped.

"Sure it is, bullet boy."

And he started to laugh again, and Lance started to laugh too, their combined amusement mingling together.

But neither of them made any moves to get off, and Lance wasn't too wrapped up to notice the hand that discreetly went to flatten in between his shoulderblades.


	2. you were the thunder, i was the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain brings two people together.

It was usually Coran who was overenthusiastic about this sort of thing. Not to say that he wasn't being overenthused now, quite the contrary, he was going on his regular spiel about the planet they were approaching and how its society was  _sooo_ complex and intricate and blah blah blah.

Lance had stopped listening when they broke the cloud cover.

Because this place looked like  _Earth._

It was no secret that Lance was the most homesick out of all of them. He wasn't used to being in a large, empty space with very few people. The castle was incredibly lonely to him, compared with that enormous house overlooking the beach, spread out on stilts under a Cuban sun with all of his extended family packed in and voices coming from every corner. The castle seemed to be a dead place, like walking in a grave. People were  _supposed_ to be here, but they weren't.

So when the castle touched the ground and spots of water began to bead on the observation deck's window, Lance went to Allura and asked if he could have some time to himself.

He could feel the eyes of the Paladins on him as he left the room. They were concerned, mainly, but he avoided their gazes. He didn't want to talk right now. Especially to Keith.

Lance left the castle and heard the soft sound of rain pattering the leaves. Immediately, tension ebbed from his body, and he let off a sigh. Droplets landed delicately on his face but he took the helmet of anyway, wandering out into the field.

Allura had landed the castle on a very large outcropping, covered in meadow and overlooking the sea many feet below. Lance made his way there, peering over the edge to look at the roiling waves below. They looked just like the ones at home, maybe a little more purple, but that was all right.

A roll of thunder peaked over the landscape, and Lance thought about those long-ago nights where he'd be woken up by the fierce storms that raged on the coast. Scared, he'd wander to the living room, where his mother would turn off the lights and sit at the big window with him, both covered in a blanket as they watched the lightning trace jagged lines across the sky.

Lance dangled his feet over the edge and sighed again, feeling cold rain wash into his hair. Why was he here? He was a... well, what  _was_ he? He was a fighter pilot, for one. A fighter pilot in training who was doing.. .a pretty good job. But he was also a Cuban boy who now, once he got into space, just wanted to go home. 

Was it just a hard adjustment period, or would he forever be wanting to head back to the surf and the sun and the Earth? Would he live with this loneliness forever? Because if that's what being the Blue Paladin entailed, Lance wasn't sure he could do the job.

"Hey, you there?"

The voice startled Lance out of his thought process. Turning to see who had interrupted him,  he was greeted by none other than Keith, standing there rather awkwardly with a.. flower clenched in his fist?

"Wh- yeah, yeah, I'm here." Lance responded, turning back to hide his sudden self-consciousness. Keith stirred up a whole bunch of emotions in him, some he wasn't entirely willing to realize or think about.

"Are... are you okay? You've been out here a while, and it's raining pretty hard, and..." Keith trailed off as he sat next to Lance, the wind blowing his hair every which way. "I- we were worried about you."

"I'm fine." He said, finally bringing himself to look at Keith. It wasn't too dark that he couldn't see the blush on Keith's cheekbones, and the thought that the other was just as awkward as him made Lance smile.

"Do you wanna come back in? We've got Paladin-y things to discuss." Keith blew a lock of hair out of his eyes and flapped his hand condescendingly. "Whatever that means."

"Those are my favorite kind of things." Lance hoisted himself up and offered a hand to Keith, who accepted it graciously. The pair began to walk back, slowly, to the castle together. Neither seemed willing to speed up, as if they were savouring the time alone with each other.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. What's with the flowers?" Lance commented when they were about fifteen feet away from the door. Keith flinched and turned visibly red.

"Well, uh, I was going to get you and I saw them and... they reminded me of you? Here. I wanted you to have them."

The flower that Keith offered him was blue, a beautiful tealy shimmering blue with spots on the edges. It curled up into a little rosette at the center, dark blue, framed by five glowing petals. When Lance took a look at the meadow, he could see pinpricks of the blue on the dark grass, scattered like stars in the sky.

"Thanks, Keith," he said, and he meant it.

Later, Lance found that the flower glowed in the dark. And while he stared at it late at night, he reflected that maybe, he wasn't really alone all the way up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this was so late. i have pda (pathological demand avoidance) and its really hitting me badly this year, so im super super sorry!! either way, I hope you liked this chappy. unfortunately i can't promise more soon, but ill try to do it asap.


	3. it's been a while, i still carry the flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, smoke, and fire.
> 
> Lance realizes some things and is on the wrong planet to cool down from them.

"Okay, I'm like, ninety percent sure this is the planet where dragons come from," Hunk said through the lions' comms. Below, the earth shuddered and belched a column of thick, sulfurous smoke up to obscure the Yellow Lion, and Hunk frowned in the video feed. "Make that one hundred percent."

"Sure is an awfully thematic place for the  _Red Lion_ to lead us to," Shiro quipped, and Lance chortled. "Yeah, Keith, just trying to be dramatic?"

"You know as well as I do that she doesn't do what I tell her... ever." Keith mumbled, and Lance grinned.

"Even if he  _is_ trying to make a scene, can you blame him?" Pidge quipped, her lion streaming gas after she exited another plume. "What a place to make one, damn."

Pidge was right, Lance reflected. The thick smoke was beginning to clear, and he could see multiple volcanoes with glowing-hot lava trails shedding reddish light as they slowly leaked down the mountains. The entire topography was shaped by the molten rock. Magma streams flowed together and formed rivers of fire, flowing in streams into a molten lake, and from there going in to riddle the scenery with this false waterway. For a few moments, Lance fancied he could see rocky fish swimming in the firey paths.

"I'm pretty sure Anakin Skywalker had his legs chopped off right here," Hunk said as they touched down next to one of the larger rivers. Lance couldn't stop himslf laughing at that, and he could hear the rest of his teammates laughing too.

"So this is Malachor?" Shiro asked, and Pidge nodded energetically in the video feed. "Nobody lives here anymore, so why not? Allura will yell at us, probably, but who cares."

"So, what are we here for, again?" Lance asked. Hunk nodded in agreement.

Keith spoke up. "Red told me that there's some kind of important structure here- although how it survived with all this lava is beyond me. We need to find it, and take something from it, I think? It'll probably make more sense when we get there."

"Good to know that we're entering Malachor because Keith had a _feeling_ ," Lance grumbled. Pidge's lion beeped and she pulled up some displays. 

"Looks like the air quality is unsuitable for humans- no shit, Sherlock. The armor is climate controlled, though, so just don't take off your helmets and we should be fine. It's gonna be stuffy out there, probably. Oh, yeah, and don't touch the fucking melted rock."

"Language, Pidge," Shiro warned, and Lance cracked a grin. Then, their lions ejected them, and Lance was standing on the cracked, ashen earth of sort-of-Malachor.

The air _was_ stuffy, and Lance could feel the pressure on his shoulders even underneath his Altean armor. A faint smell of brimstone and sulfur made its way into the helmet, and Lance's throat tightened with the uncomfortable scent. Basically, not a place he'd want to build a summer house on.

His friends spread out, looking for the so-called structure, and Lance counted heads. One, two, three... There were five Paladins, not the three he could see from here and excluding himself, obviously. So where was...?

Lance turned to see something he was immediately grateful and simultaneously awebound by.

Keith was standing on a lip if rock in front of the Red Lion, his silhouette framed by the glow of a magma stream. As Lance watched, the side of the volcano sent out blasts of sparks in a miniature eruption, making his Paladin armor orange and dancing with sparks from the flickering, fluttering light.

Lance had been denying a lot of things for a long time. He denied his failures at the Gartison for absolutely forever, not to mention his failures in love and family. He had done many things and said many things that he denied even years after.

But looking at Keith, silhouetted by his element, Lance couldn't deny it any longer. 

His cheeks heated up.

It wasn't because of the volcano.

Lance McClain, the Paladin of the Blue Lion, Guardian Spirit of Water, had a massive fucking crush on Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeEEEEY ITS ME AGAIN, BACK FROM THE FUCKIN DEAD
> 
> its been a while huh. yeah a lot of shit happened lmao im literally dying like 90% of the time. its super fuckin late as i write this but I DONT EVEN CARE so here you go, more klance, because fuk it. fire planet woo.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but PLES leave comments for me. i love em
> 
> titles of chapters are from MIKA's stardust. the book name is from there too.
> 
> find me on tumblr at rainbow-phoenix-fangirls


End file.
